One Sweet Love
by Alylia
Summary: Robin is questioning her feelings for Chrom, who is impossible to read. She truly can't tell if he likes anybody, actually. Meanwhile, the war with Gangrel is just beginning, and Robin knows that this is the worst time for vulnerability. She's a tactician and he's a prince. But still, a person like Chrom only comes around once in a lifetime, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first FanFiction! Yay! The story takes place right before Emmeryn confronts the Mad King (Gangrel), somewhere along the path they were taking to get to him. Robin is the default Female avatar, with two pigtails, but she has brown hair. Ok! Now that all the boring stuff is in the way, I hope you enjoy this FanFic!**

* * *

><p>It's just another battle with the Risen, somewhere along the border of Ylisse. Chrom is at my back, deflecting as many blows as he can, while I parry, dodge, and strike.<p>

"It's time to tip the scales!" I yell as I strike down another Risen.

The strategy I had chose earlier was working out fonominally on the field, a strategy I had recently created. Emmeryn stays behind, protected by Cordelia, Phila, and the Pegasus knights. Sully and Libra are far ahead, on the northern side, killing small numbers of Risen before moving on, letting a few go after us. Stahl and Frederick go south and repeat Sully and Libra's actions. Olivia stands out of harm's way, Chrom and I go west, alone, since together we can basically kill anything, while Virion, Lon' Qu, Panne, and Cordelia head east. Lissa is behind Nowi, ready to heal her if needed. They are the best of friends, never seen without the other. "Kind of like Chrom and I" I think to myself. I immediately destroy the thought.

"No. You're his tactiction for goodness sake! It would be extremely unwise to infatuate yourself with him, you'll distract yourself. Besides, you, Robin, a commoner, and him? You could never... will never be like... Like 'that'." I think, countering the abomination that entered before.

"Hey! Robin! Robin!" Says Chrom, trying to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Heh. Sorry. Just thinking." I reply.

"Well, anything that you think up is always a miracle. Honestly, I don't know how you come up with some of these strategies, and this new strategy you worked out was absolutely amazing. Nice job, Robin."

"Thanks! It's always nice for some appreciation." I smile, and he smiles back.

"Well, that should clear this area of the Risen. We should get back to camp, it's getting dark." He says. Chrom signals for everyone to follow him, and we start our trek through the woods. Frederick moves ahead quickly, while the rest of us go at our own pace.

"Hey Robin!" Said a cheerful voice behind me. "Do you know who's on kitchen duty tonight?" I turned around to see Stahl, with his hair as messy as ever.

"I believe Sully is cooking tonight." I replied simply. Stahl groaned.

"Ugh. I'm starving. She better not burn all of the meat again, I promised myself I wouldn't eat meat that had ash falling off of the sides again, not even in my next life. And don't even get me started on the 'pasta' and 'sauce', or I might just die from thinking of it." He said. I couldnt help but giggle a bit, Stahl was always serious when it came to food and battle, but was very gentle and mellow otherwise.

Stahl glares at me and continues, "It's not funny, Robin! Just because you have a light appetite and will be able to live after not having dinner, doesn't mean I'll live too!" He said. I can't help but burst out laughing, even though there really wasn't anything funny about it. I've never seen somebody as serious about food as Stahl, and he was bright red at this point.

"Sorry Stahl. It's just that your face was priceless while you were talking- I just couldn't help it." I say.

Stahl sighs, then smiles. "It's ok Robin. I'm not that sensitive you know. And besides, you are kind of right, I'm pretty serious when it comes to food." He says.

I smile back, and he drifts off into thought. Stahl is always so good-natured. He can always make a person smile. I see Lissa a bit farther down the road from me, and decide to talk to her. I pick up my pace, and soon enough I'm walking next to her.

"Hi Lissa! Where's Nowi?" I say, noticing that Lissa wasn't walking with her friend.

"She was getting tired of walking and wanted to play with the village children before dark, so she went ahead and metamorphed into a dragon. I was really tired, so I told her she could go on without me today." Lissa says, and I nod.

"Well, she always had a lot of energy, didn't she?" I say, smiling.

"Oh, you have no idea. Not until you've spent an entire day with Nowi, will you understand that she could probably keep going for a week. You know, the village children get tired quite easily, but somehow, she always manages to get them back up again, or find more to play with. Always!" She laughs a little bit to herself. Her gaze drifts to Chrom, and she frowns.

"Is there something wrong with him?" I say, noticing that she now looked deep in thought.

"Not really, it's just that he's always deep in thought. Well, at least since Marth came and saved me. But you gotta admit, Marth was kinda cute, wasn't he?" Lissa says and smiles devilishly.

"What!"

"Oh come on, Robin. I was just kidding! Don't look at me like that!" Lissa says. She sighs and goes on to talk to someone else. I see Chrom ahead of me, walking in silence. I walk over to him and smile.

"Hey Chrom." I say casually. He looks over at me and smiles weakly back.

"Hey Robin." He says back.

"So... Maribelle is quite the lady, isn't she? I wonder why she doesn't like me." I say.

"...Maribelle? Yeah, she really does love beauty, and fashion and is quite proper when she wants to be. I honestly can't tell you why she doesn't like you, though."

"Yeah, well we're almost at camp, and I'm exhausted, and my feet are killing. It is definitely time to get some beauty sleep." I say as we reach the camp, and I start to depart to my tent.

"Goodnight- Uhhh, Chrom? Why are you looking at me like that?" I say. His brow is furrowed, and he looks completely confused. "You do know what beauty sleep is, right?" I ask.

"Of course! It's just that... You know... Well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such... I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady."

"Excuse me?!"

"No! I mean—I didn't mean—not like that! That is to say, a "lady," per se... Er... You know, how you fight and strategize, and... Not to say a lady can't fight, but... Gods, this is coming out all wrong." Chrom says. I am beyond pissed now. And here I was thinking that I loved him, but truly, it was like I thought before. A commoner and a prince? Of course he thought nothing of me that way. And it would be incredibly stupid to fall for him, especially now that we're at war. I pick up the first rock that I see, which is actually quite large, and stare at him intensely.

"I'm thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight."

Chrom clears his throat and says, "N-no, wait! It was just a joke! Ha ha...ha? ...Gotta go!" And runs away, straight into his tent. I get a glimpse of his cowardly face, which is bright red and he looks ashamed. Well, he'd better be, after what he said.

Ugh. What a jerk. He clearly doesn't love me,, since he doesn't even think of me as a lady. But still, I... I think I love him. I frown as I enter my tent, and sigh. Oh well. Tomorrow's another day. And tomorrow, we will confront the mad king, and make sure Emmeryn stays safe. My last thoughts before I drift off to sleep are contorted, and my head starts to hurt. "Chrom..." I breathe, and drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. I will probably come out with the next chapter in a couple of weeks, so check weekly if you liked it, and if not, then that's fine too. I really do appreciate constructive criticism, not comments like, "This sucks." I'm fine with comments like, "What I thought you could have done better was..." Those comments actually help, instead of not telling me why my writing sucks. I hope to see you guys in the next chapter! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and this one as well! The next update should be out soon. If you guys have any particular couples that you want to come into the story, just message me and I'll try to work them in. Ok! That's all for now, and have fun reading :)**

I wake up early, hearing the sounds of wings beating. I open my tent flap, and see a rather magnificent looking pegasus coming down, rider and all. As the pegasus gets closer, I can identify who the brunette atop the pegasus is. "Sumia?" I gasp, wondering why she is here. She smiles my way, and approaches me, despite the fact that I was in bedclothes.

"Robin? I didn't expect you to be up right now!" She says smiling. She takes one more step closer to me, falling flat on her face. I cringe and offer a hand.

"Sumia! That looked painful! Are you OK?" I say.

Miriel exits her tent, not too far from mine, and starts to study Sumia. "Tell me, my inept darling, how do you manage to trip over minuscule particles, unseen by the naked eye? I must find out! Come with me, Sumia." Miriel says and leads an embarrassed Sumia by the arm to be 'studied'.

I squeak a little, as people are starting to emerge from their tents, fully dressed, while I'm still in baggy white pants, and a tight, black bodice with a white, long sleeved shirt underneath. I rush back into my tent and quickly change. I throw on my usual gray tank top, black cloak, white pants, and boots. I take my time brushing my hair though, because I always want to look my best, especially when it came to my hair. I stand up, and am pleased with the outcome. I leave my tent and breathe the fresh air.

"Robin... Robin... Leave these imbeciles... You are mine... MINE!" I shriek, stumble over, and press my back against a tree. I start to pant and hold my head, and I can feel a headache coming on.

"They are not your friends. You belong with-"

"Robin?" Says Lissa.

"Hey Lissa!" I say, seeing that her entrance had caused for that voice to leave my head. I fake a small smile, no teeth showing.

"So, Robin! I saw you standing over here, and I figured that-"

"Lissssa! Hi! Wanna play!" Says an energized Nowi. Lissa looks at her to be patient and continues, "So! I was going to ask you if you've seen Gaius' candy, because he keeps checking my tent saying, '_Lissa's always got some... Where is it?_' And whenever he sees me, he grumbles and stomps back out. I really think he's losing it. So anyways, since you're our tactician and the smartest person here besides Miriel, I thought I'd ask you." She looks at Nowi and says quickly, "Well, tell me when you find out, bye!"

_Hm. __**When**_ _I find out. Even such subtle things can make you feel good. _I think to myself as I walk over to the temporary area where we eat, which is really just a bunch of blankets laid out to sit on and eat. There are only a few people left, which includes Stahl, who is always here, Sumia, who is talking to Stahl, and... _Chrom. _It's strange, because Chrom is normally done pretty quickly. I start to walk to him, and notice that he's definitely thinking.

"Chrom? Chrom! Hey!" I say, waving my hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. He shakes his head and looks in my direction.

"Oh... Hey Robin. Didn't... See you there." He says.

"Chrom, are you okay? You seem a bit out of it."

"Hey Chrom! I-" Sumia starts, but faceplants, floating in air for a millisecond, and then her legs shoot into the air.

"Erm... Hey Sumia. You okay? Is it your new boots again?"

"Uh... Hehe... Yes, wait no! I mean yes! I mean..." Sumia sighs.

"It's ok. I know it's not your fault." He gives a weak smile and excuses himself.

"Ugh! I feel like he's avoiding me! And I don't know why!" She says and stomps off as well.

_As much as I like Sumia, I love Chrom even more. But who _does _Chrom like? He seems to be avoiding me as well. And I see the way Cordelia looks at him as well. Looks like I' ll have to fight for him. But... I AM his tactician. And we ARE at war. I guess... It'll have to wait. Its almost over, Gangrel WILL fall for what he did to Emmeryn. _I hang my head and stare at the ground. _I WILL get him though. No matter the cost. _

**Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the many more to come! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
